Demigods and Wizards
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: Some PJO characters are going to Hogwarts to train and watch over the wizards as a favor for Hecate. There will be Percabeth as well as early Harry Potter cannon ships. Rated Kplus to be safe. Set sometime after Giant War (2 1/2 years after Titan War) and during Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I write a lot of stories, and I don't get around to updating very often, but that's because I have tons of ideas and I don't want to forget any. Plus, I don't get a lot of time to write anyway. I also don't want to sacrifice quality for quantity. I could probably most of my stories once a week, but they would be very short with very bad grammar and spelling, and HUGE plot holes. So I apologize to my readers that I write many stories at once.**

**Also, I'm getting most of my Harry Potter facts off the Harry Potter Wiki page, as the movies don't explain everything and I haven't read the books in years.**

**I also don't have a lot to go on with the Satyrs (even from the Percy Jackson Wiki page) so let's pretend that they stay in Mr. D's cabin!**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach, enjoying a small picnic. By Percy's romance standards, he had gone over the top. They were sitting on a blue blanket in the most secluded area of the beach (which wasn't _that_ secluded because they were still within camp boundaries). A platter of sandwiches and a cooler of soda sat in front of them. The tide had gotten higher since the picnic started, and instead of moving the blanket, Percy just willed the water to stay away.

Small creatures crawled and swam around them when the tide was in. They had seen a few shrimp (who Percy claimed were screaming for help), a crab (that made sarcastic kissing noises when he saw the couple), and a baby sea turtle (who sounded like Squirt from _Finding Nemo_).

Percy, in short, was nervous. The couple had only been dating for about two and a half years. Six months of that included Percy being half way across the country with amnesia thanks to his insane aunt. About a week after they reunited, they fell into Tartarus together. Many other [unwanted] quests had to be fulfilled leaving more holes in their relationship. The most recent quest was actually self-granted. The gap was about a week.

Percy had driven to San Francisco to ask Annabeth's father, Fredrick Chase, for his blessing. He had given it right away. The problem was that when he got back to New York, he had to get the blessing from her mother- a goddess that hates him. That took him a couple days of pleading and a day or two of 'proving himself'. Eventually, she granted him the right to marry her daughter.

That's why he was nervous. He was planning on proposing. Even though they hadn't been dating very long and even that time period was filled with many gaps away from one another, some of those gaps made their relationship stronger. Sure, he went missing for six months, but that's what made him realize he loved her. Plus, their relationship is backed up by four years of having each other's backs and reminiscent memories.

Percy had been holding her in his lap for the past ten minutes. They were just staring out to sea and enjoying the company. "Annabeth," Percy started gingerly. If she caught his nervousness, she did a good job hiding it. "Yeah?" she asked without turning around. "I want to ask you someth-"

He was cut off by someone yelling his name. "Perr-cy! Annabeth!" Percy inwardly groaned. Just his luck, he was preparing himself to admit his feelings to Annabeth and ask her to marry him, and someone interrupts the happy and peaceful mood he worked so hard to create for the occasion.

He and Annabeth turned to see Grover running towards them. He ran into the water getting his legs wet. There was no doubt in Percy's mind that his best friend would smell like wet goat later. "What?" he asked annoyed.

Grover stopped about a foot from them. He was panting like he'd been running laps around the camp for a few hours. "Quest- you've been requested." Grover managed.

Percy half wanted to yell at Grover for interrupting, but he replied instead. "Tell Chiron thanks, but no thanks."

Grover had still hadn't caught his breath. "Not Chiron, Lady Hecate." This time, Percy groaned out load. He really didn't need another god to hate him. He figured he could at least go decline the offer in person.

"Fine." He said. "I'll talk with her, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Big house, twenty minutes?" he asked hoping to get a little more time with Annabeth. "Percy, it's not a good idea to keep a goddess waiting." Annabeth advised. "Especially not one with great powers." "Fine. Big house in ten." Percy said. Grover nodded and left.

Annabeth turned to Percy. "You wanted to ask me something?" she asked. Percy felt the ring box in the pocket of his windbreaker. With his luck, he'd get forced onto this quest, and maybe get killed. He didn't want to promise her something, and then die. "Nothing important." He managed. "It can wait." He put on a poker face. She studied him and apparently decided he was telling the truth.

They cleaned up the picnic. As they walked back to the cabins to drop the food and blanket in his cabin, Percy let the water run over their feet. Annabeth was shocked by the cold water, so she dropped the blanket.

For some reason, she started to fret over the soggy blanket as if she dropped a million-dollar irreplaceable glass object into the Grand Canyon. "Annabeth," Percy laughed. "It's just a blanket, and it's just some water. It's perfectly fine." She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and kissed her. "Who's the Seaweed Brain now?" he asked jokingly. She punched him in the shoulder. "Still you." She informed with a smile.

They kissed again, and walked hand in hand. They dropped the stuff off in cabin three, and headed to the big house.

They walked into the living room. Chiron was by the fire in his wheelchair. Grover was playing random notes on his panpipes, causing the vines on the walls to move and grow. Nico was lying on a couch while sharpening his knife. Thalia was lying on another couch attempting to read a book. On the last couch, there was a woman. She was wearing a light green Greek-style tunic. Over the tunic, she wore a dark green cloak trimmed in a dark purple. The hood was down, so you could see her wavy mid-back hair cascade down her shoulders. She had a couple streaks of grey much similar to the ones Percy and Annabeth use to sport. "Lady Hecate." Annabeth acknowledged.

The goddess turned away from her conversation with the centaur. "Thank you for joining us miss Chase, mister Jackson. Take a seat, that is, if your friends will make room." Percy pushed Nico's lover half off the couch, and he and Annabeth took a seat.

"So, a quest?" Percy asked. "Why isn't Rachel here?" Hecate smiled slightly as if amused. "Well, it's less of a quest, and more of a personal favor. Will you accept?" Percy didn't want to go on a quest. But he decided to at least hear her out. "I don't accept just any quest. I need an explanation." Percy had a feeling if any other demigod responded like this, they'd be blasted to bits. What made him so special? Hecate smiled. "There's a group of people in England. Every one of them are either one of my legacies, or have been blessed by me. This goes for my Roman counterpart as well. They face a threat, and they need a little more training in the art of self defense."

"Why not send your kids that fought in the wars to help?" Annabeth asked. "If it's magical self-defense, I think you'd need someone _trained _in the art of magic."

"But that's just it." Hecate said. "For the level of magic these individuals posses, they're extraordinary at magic. But they're capacity for magic is much lower when paired with that of my offspring. If my children went into their school, they'd stand out. They'd surpass a teacher's ability in a matter of days. Besides, they get plenty of magical self-defense at their school. But I feel they need to learn other types of defense. I've spoken with the head master, and he's agreed to five beings of my choice may go. I've chosen each of you because you all posses a skill I'd like you to teach to these children."

"So all we have to do is train few kids?" Nico asked. "Correction:" Hecate said. "A few hundred kids. You'll also have to blend in. I will bless you all for the quest. You'll receive wands, which will help you channel the magic. I'd also like you five to keep an eye on a specific student."

"Who's this student?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, you'll know. He and mister Jackson share _many _qualities. None of you will be powerless in this area of England. I understand this will be interfering with your future plans, but I'm more than willing to make those up to you if you help me."

Nico shrugged. "I'm in if you guys are."

"What about monsters?" Grover asked. Hecate said, "There are boundaries similar to the ones here at camp. Monsters are only let in for certain classes, and they are all typically well-trained." Grover thought for a minute. "I'm in."

"How are we getting there?" Thalia asked. Percy was hoping the answer was 'not a plane'. He guessed Nico and Thalia were hoping the same thing. "I'll flash you there tomorrow morning. You'll meet with a- friend. He'll help you get your books and wands. From there, you'll stay at the house of a large but loving family- Percy I think you'll fit in well there. Then you'll proceed to the school by train and carriage." Thalia shrugged. "I'll go."

"So absolutly no air travel?" Percy clarified. Hecate nodded. "Fine. But only if Wise Girl goes too."

Everyone turned to Annabeth waiting for an answer. "Are you kidding?" Annabeth asked in a serious tone. "A chance to go to England, learn magic, and go to a school where I don't have to worry about monster attacks? Hades yeah! I'll go!"

"Great!" Hecate said as she clapped her hands together. "You all get one trunk for your personal belongings. Use the space wisely." She snapped her fingers and five rectangular boxes appeared. Each a different color. "There are a few more things you should know. Most of these people know nothing of the gods, they have their own terminology, and there are few you can trust. There is a small pamphlet in each of your trunks. Read it and leave it here. If someone found it, they would instantly know you didn't belong."

"Yes m'lady." Grover said.

All the quest members stood and went to get their trunk. Percy's was a sandy brown with green locks and his initials in sea green. Annabeth's was a light grey with silver locks and her initials in gold. Grover's was a dark brown with green initials and locks. Thalia's was a stormy grey with electric blue initials and locks. Nico's was black with platinum locks and white initials. They left the big house and proceeded to their cabins to pack.

* * *

**YAY! This chapter is finally done and edited! I found this story in an old notebook. It took me FOREVER to decipher my fifth grade hand writing. Then I had to edit my fifth grade grammar and spelling. It took a long time.**

**Next chapter will be short. (It's probably gonna be the pamphlet just for fun and a fast update)**

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this will be short. It's just the info in the pamphlet Hecate mentioned. Like I said last chapter, a lot of info is off the Harry Potter wiki page, so if your not very familiar to a lot of the terms, you'll want to read this. Oh, and when I use the term demigods, Grover is typically included.**

* * *

**Terminology:**

**Wizard**- Humans with the ability to use magic

**Pure-Blood**- Witch or Wizard without muggles in their family tree

**Half-Blood**- A witch or wizard born to one magical parent and one muggle/muggle-born parent

**Muggle Born**- A witch or wizard born to two muggle parents. Pure-Bloods often refer to them ad Mud-bloods

**Muggle**- A non-magical human

**Squib**- A Half-Blood with no magical powers

**Half-Breed**- A human with one non human parent

**To the Demigods:**

There is a great deal of prejudiced against Half-Breeds, so you'll be passing yourselves off as Late-Blooming Half-Bloods

**People Who Will Know of Your Purpose:**

**Proffesor Albus Dumbledore- **Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall- **Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Arthur Weasley- **Your host before you travel to Hogwarts

**Molly Weasley- **Your hostest before you travel to Hogwarts

**Proffesor Rubeus Hagrid- **Keepers of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Proffesor of Care of Magical Creatures; Half-Giant

* * *

**I know this is short, so... sorry. Next chapter, the demigods will meet with Hagrid to shop for their books and wands. And the in the chapter after, the demigods will arrive at The Weasley household. I know that in Order of the Phoenix that the Weasly Family is at Sirius' family house, but let's pretend that the kids were sent there for protection, and the parents stayed at the house. (YAY STORY CHANGES!)**


End file.
